


The Rift Between Us

by WereKem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Fake Science, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, i promise happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem
Summary: Hanzo had never been the type to get jealous. He was all-too-familiar with subtle pangs of want and bittersweet nostalgia, but he'd never been envious of something someone else had. Not like this.





	The Rift Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is... not smut? I wrote not smut? Who am I???????????????
> 
> Please, your comments fuel me.  
> And thank-you to the lovely Seizure, Ashe, and Fox for betaing this for me <3

Hanzo had never been the type to get jealous. He was all-too-familiar with subtle pangs of want and bittersweet nostalgia, but he'd never been envious of something someone else had. Not like this.

Jesse smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners in lines Hanzo could trace from memory, and the love and adoration that flooded their deep, golden-brown hue was fathomless. Jesse dipped down, pressing a kiss to his husband's hair and Hanzo struggled to keep his face straight, to hide the twisting of his heart and the strange, ugly green beast that was snarling and growling in his chest.

Hanzo Shimada had never expected he'd be jealous of anyone, let alone himself.

Hanzo-- _this_ Jesse's Hanzo-- smiled and murmured something softly to Jesse in response to his kiss and Jesse chuckled in response. The sound was low, amused, and achingly familiar.

Hanzo had thought his feelings for Jesse were no more than camaraderie. They were partners, maybe friends. He'd thought his feelings didn’t go beyond than that, but as he looked on at the Hanzo and Jesse of this dimension he realized he'd been wrong.

Barely a month in this alternate dimension and Hanzo was rapidly learning he had been wrong about a lot of things. Bitterness, hot and pungent, crept up Hanzo's throat. The want and longing was an unfamiliar and desperate force pounding in his chest, scrabbling to be let loose. It grew in strength with every day he spent in this reality, with every moment he watched what he longed for. Each word, every smile, all the kisses and calculated movements that brought his alternate self minutely closer to the other Jesse, as if he couldn't get enough, and never would. The nasty green thing squirming in his chest darkened, pulling at his thoughts. Here, in this foreign dimension, he may never have a chance to act on this new realization.

In this dimension Hanzo, the other Hanzo, was married to the cowboy. They had been happily married for years, and it showed. It was a strange agony to watch them, how they were so subtly in tune with each other. Nothing escaped Hanzo’s notice; not the soft brushes of their hands or the shared looks, not the more obvious smiles or kisses, and most certainly not the way they trained together, fluid and graceful and so in sync it was like they'd fought together all their lives.

His own heart shook with the power of the sentiment he witnessed until night, when he found himself lost in dreams of his Jesse. Scenes of casual comfort, relaxed and sharing drinks after a mission or cooking meals together for the rest of the agents, their private jokes, shared moments of bravery and fear.

Memories. They weren't dreams but memories, Hanzo realized late one night. He was dreaming of times that had already happened, times that he missed.

How had he never realized his feelings before now?

The other Hanzo's gaze lifted, meeting his from across the room and Hanzo met his stare, face arranged in a carefully neutral expression. The other Hanzo's stare was steady, sharp, and too knowing for Hanzo to be comfortable with. Jesse's Hanzo opened his mouth to say speak and Hanzo snatched his gaze away. He knew he wasn't going to like the next words out of the other Hanzo's mouth. He knew the other Hanzo knew this, they were the same person after all. He also knew that wouldn't stop the other Hanzo-- it wouldn't have stopped him, either.

 

"We've detected another anomaly forming." Stark relief flooded through Hanzo as Winston came rushing into the room, two datapads clutched in one hand and flashing with a rush of information. All heads in the room snapped to attention, including Hanzo. "In Ilios. It's just starting to form. At this rate I've calculated it will peak in about nine hours, at which point it will be roughly the same size as the one you traveled here through, Mister Shimada."

A way home.

A way back to his Jesse.

"Is it safe?" he asked immediately.

"As safe as the one you arrived here from, but I don't know enough about them yet to say more than that. The call is yours, Mister Shimada." Winston didn't argue more than that. As stubborn as the Hanzo of this dimension was, Winston knew this other Hanzo was just the same.

Hanzo's gaze shifted to the other Jesse and Hanzo, drawn immediately to where Jesse's hand had slid into Hanzo's, fingers laced intimately.

"When can we leave?"

\-----

The tear was so innocent. Innocuous. Sparkling and shimmering but otherwise mostly transparent in the midday sun; invisible unless you were looking for it, which he hadn't been all those weeks ago.

Winston stood next to him, a scanner in hand as he studied readouts from the portal. Tear. Rift. Whatever it was.

"We're almost at peak size. Data is stable, no spikes, and nothing unusual compared to what we have on the anomaly that brought you here."

"And you're sure it goes to the right place?" This dimension's Jesse asked from behind them. They turned to where the other Hanzo and Jesse stood with other members of the team, both men looking as anxious as Hanzo felt.

"Uhm, yes." Winston fumbled through the data on one of the tablets as he made his way back over to the two men. "See this here? This is the temporal impression-- it is the exact same as the rift that Mister Shimada came through originally. And this," he motions to another line, "belongs to our dimension. See how they're different? Mister Shimada's dimension has a different temporal structure than ours. A signature, if you will, unique."

Worry flashed across the other Jesse's eyes, "And with infinite possibilities somehow we magically find another temporal hole that leads right back to the right dimension?"

"I understand your worry, but we've been studying these anomalies for years. We've never found one more than a few microns wide before now, but I can assure you their signatures are completely unique." Winston explained.

Jesse opened his mouth, clearly with something more to say, but Winston's datapad began to beep at an alarming rate. He immediately began ushering the other Jesse, Hanzo, and accompanying Overwatch agents back further.

"Mister Shimada, if you'll please step back as well. I do not expect any extreme reaction, but I would prefer to be safe."

Hanzo nodded, following the other to a distance Winston deemed safe as the scientist glanced between his readouts and the anomaly itself.

It was surprisingly anti-climactic. Hanzo squinted, trying to see the edges of the tear, to determine if it had grown. The air continued to shimmer, but otherwise all remained calm.

"That's it, peak mass. You should be able to travel through now." Winston advised, still focused on his data.

Tension rippled along his spine, and Hanzo was stepping forward before he realized it.

Home, he could go home. Jesse was there, just on the other side of a sparkly bit of air. he wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't exactly how he'd ended up there to begin with.

A hand on his wrist stopped him, and he turned to find the other Jesse had followed him forward.

"You sure about this, Han?"

He had the same messy brown hair, the same warm eyes, and the same strong, warm grip as the Jesse Hanzo knew. The same Jesse he was anxious to return to. Only this Hanzo was married to his Jesse.

Determination cemented itself inside his chest, "I am sure." His gaze flickered to the other Hanzo, who had remained where he was, "Your husband would do the same."

The other Hanzo inclined his head briefly, "In a heartbeat."

Jesse's expression remained twisted in concern, but after a brief moment he released his grip on Hanzo's arm.

"Goodluck, partner."

Hanzo smiled, turning and inclining in a brief bow, "Thank-you. I am--"

A startled noise noise from Winston had everyone's attention jerking back to the rift. Ana readied her sleep dart in an instant, and everyone watched as the anomaly shimmered, rippled, and split as a dark figure pressed through it. The barrel of a gun appeared first, and Hanzo's breath caught in his throat. He'd recognize Peacekeeper anywhere.

A moment later, the rest of Jesse followed. He stopped just outside of the tear, surprise etched into the arch of his brow and the widening of his eyes as he took in the scene and both Hanzos.

"Jesse?"

Not exactly the perfect, eloquent reunion he'd been imagining, but when Jesse made a beeline straight for him Hanzo couldn't find it in himself to care.

He met Jesse halfway, stopping just short of bowling into the other man. Jesse was unusually quiet as their eyes locked, staring down at Hanzo as if he couldn't believe he was really there.

"You came." Hanzo murmured. He was certain he'd meant it to be an admonishment for risking himself in such a way, but there was no heat to his words.

"'course I did, Darlin', couldn't just leave you." Jesse smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners in lines Hanzo could trace from memory, and the love and adoration that flooded their deep, golden-brown hue was fathomless. 

Hanzo was a fool. A blind fool.

Hanzo's fingers buried themselves in the soft material of Jesse's serape and he dragged his cowboy down until their lips met in a hungry kiss. Jesse made a soft noise of surprise and delight, hands falling to Hanzo's waist to tug him closer and deepen it. Both men were breathing heavily when they finally broke apart, and Hanzo returned Jesse's soft smile with a small one of his own.

"God damn, Darlin'. Been waitin' an awful long time for that."

"I will make a conscious effort not to wait so long next time." Hanzo teased, admiring the pleased flush that spread beneath his cowboy's freckled cheeks as he chuckled in response.

"You ready to go home, Han?"

"I have been ready for weeks."

\-----

Jesse leaned against Hanzo as they watched their alternate selves disappear through the dimensional rift.

"Looks like I'm makin' dinner tonight." He didn't need to look down at Hanzo to know he was smiling in smug satisfaction.

"You _did_ lose the bet."

Jesse sighed in defeat, tugging his husband closer to his side. Definitely smug. "I did."

The other agents that had started to clear out. Winston was setting up a device at the base of the tear that he said would disrupt it, closing the rift. Jesse watched until the last of the shimmering air had settled and even Winston was leaving before he made to turn back to their transport.

Hanzo's hand on his stopped him.

Jesse turned, only to be met by the dark, intense gaze of his husband.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I meant what I said, Jesse."

Jesse's brows rose in question, and Hanzo's gaze softened into a private look just for Jesse. Hanzo lifted the hand he’d captured, pressing a kiss to the warm gold of Jesse’s wedding band.

"There is not a dimension, reality, or lifetime where I do not love you."


End file.
